


Bookworms and Broomsticks

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common interests draw two witches together in a way neither imagined possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworms and Broomsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merenwen).



> I hope I've managed to make this little side journey seem like a bit of a "deleted scene" when it comes to canon. Many thanks to my awesomesauce beta Gandolforf ♥

“I swear, that woman either wants to kill me or smother me.” Hermione muttered, dusting off her robes as she stepped out of the floo and joined Tonks. 

“She's just worried about you.” 

“I'm glad she has deemed your skills sufficient for babysitting me.”

“As if she wouldn't! Besides, we were going to go together anyway – don't let her ruin your day just because you can keep your parents in the dark about how dangerous the wizarding world is for you right now.” Tonks maintained her playful tone but Hermione understood the warning. Tonks was right, she got off a lot easier than her peers, who had parents and the wizarding world and knew all the details of what was going on.

“I still can't believe you want to come with me to get Eglantine Price's new book on the principles behind subsitutiary locomotion.”

“Why not? Am I not,” at this, Tonks morphed her face to resemble Rowena Ravenclaw, “studious enough for you?”

“No, I just have heard she isn't too accepted in the wizarding world because of her strange story.”

“I have a strange story too.” Tonks was back to her usual self, except with rainbow spikes instead of the bubble gum pink ones she had at the start other journey. “I've always loved transfiguration and charms; the way I look at it, making inanimate objects move, it's like a hybrid of both. It's the brains behind it the really intrigued me though. Plus, think of how cool it would be to use the same defense Madame Price used against the Nas … Noz ...”

“Nazis?”

“Yeah them! Use the defense against Vol … er, you know who.” Tonks looked around, remembering almost too late that the general population still refused to address Tom Riddle by his pseudonym. 

“ _Locomotor mortis_ works well enough with a single simple command, but with the advances to the substitutiary locomotion spell, we might be able to have more complex strategies and interactions.”

The pair easily found the book they sought at Flourish & Blotts and stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for sundaes.

“Do you mind if we stop by my mum's place? She probably hasn't had a strawberry sundae in a while and I haven't had a chance to pop in for a few weeks.”

“I would love to be your mother, she must be an amazing woman, all things considered.” 

“Just don't mention how much she looks like my crazy aunt. Bit of a sore spot.” 

“Of course!” 

After casting a cooling charm on the sundae and checking that Andromeda Tonks was indeed home, Tonks stepped into the floo and called out, “Tonks residence,” with Hermione following her lead.

Hermione wasn't sure what she expected the Tonks' residence to look like, but she was momentarily surprised by the obvious display of Muggle technology she was greeted with.

“Nobody in the wizarding world knows much about this stuff – I forgot you would appreciate this,” Tonks said, waving to the big screen tv and top-of-the-line entertainment center. “The Blacks made it almost impossible for my father to get a job so he went back to the Muggle world to find a way to support us. Dad is in stocks, and good at it too. He has his toys and a nice car and they make sure to cast Notice Me Not charms on the obviously magical stuff when his buddies stop by. They actually have a pretty good hybrid system going here.” 

“Yes we do, Nymphadora. Were you ever planning on introducing me to your friend? Ms. Granger I presume – Harry Potter's friend?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Hermione stepped forward and offered her hand, trying to keep the shock she felt from showing on her face. “Call me Hermione Mrs. Tonks,” she said to the woman before her, as she realized just how much like her older sister Andromeda looked. Chocolate brown curls fell in gentle waves that were reminiscent of a relaxed version of the black curls that framed the similarly shaped face of one Bellatrix Lestrange when Hermione met her in the Department of Mysteries. Heavily-lidded hazel eyes held a similar gleam as pitch black ones – one mirthful, one deadly – and even their posture, arrogant yet comfortable, commanding without effort, was similar. 

“Then please call me Andromeda. Tonks tells me you're interested in the story of Eglantine Price?”

“Yes, she was an amazing woman.” 

“I had the pleasure of meeting her once, if you would like I can tell you about her some time.” Andromeda smiled.

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Hermione gasped, excitement over ruling her efforts to give a mature, polite first impression.

Andromeda laughed. “It is good to see that not all Gryffindors are averse to learning. McGonagall most be thrilled to have a studious lioness for change.” This made Hermione blush, but it also relieved the anxiety she'd felt after allowing her passion to get the better of her.

“All right mum, you two can be anoraks later; I need to get Hermione back to the Burrow before Mrs. Weasley sends half the Order out looking for us.”

“Give my best to Molly, would you dear?” Andromeda asked, as she pulled Tonks into a tight embrace. “And do mind yourself. I know you're an Auror but I still worry.”

“I will mum, love you.” Tonks' blush reached her hair but her words were ernest.

“And you my dear – I look forward to getting to know you, I have a feeling we could be good friends.” Andromeda surprised Hermione by pulling her into a warm embrace which she returned with less than a moment's hesitation.

The unique combination of galangal, helitrope and vanilla stayed with Hermione as she took the floo back to the Burrow and she realized after a few minutes that the butterflies in her stomach we're not a result of floo travel but of having Andromeda so close. 

A week later Hermione heard a familiar voice as she sat at the table in the Burrow's kitchen eating breakfast. 

“Oh Hermione, you're here! Good to see you again.”

Hermione barely had time to stand before Andromeda swept her into a hug and her head was swimming in galangal, heliotrope and vanilla as the butterflies begin dancing in her stomach again. 

“Good to see you too Andromeda,” Hermione smiled. 

“I forgot you two had met already,” Mrs. Weasley said, walking in on the pair's embrace. “That will save me introducing you. If you'll excuse us Hermione, Andromeda and I have some wedding details to discuss.”

“Certainly, don't let me keep you,” Hermione replied, stepping back from Andromeda. “Don't forget about that chat you promised me about Madam Price.”

“How about we have lunch tomorrow? I'll tell you all about her and you can give me some feedback on the curry recipe I've been working on .”

“I'd love to.” Hermione smiled.

“It's a date then!” Andromeda winked as she followed Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen. 

“Hermione dear, Andromeda just flooed for you!” Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. 

“What does she want with you?” Ginny wrinkled her nose as she flipped through Witch Weekly across the room from her friend. 

“She met someone who wrote a book I'm very interested in. We're going to talk about it over lunch.”

“Only you would have study dates over the summer Hermione! How did you not end up in Ravenclaw?”

“No idea.” Hermione stuck out her tongue as she straightened her shirt and slipped on her trainers. “I'll see you later.”

“Have fun!” Ginny rolled her eyes as her friend left the room.

“I expect you back in time for dinner but owl if you'll be longer,” Molly said, holding out the floo powder for Hermione.

“I will. Thanks for letting me go.” Hermione reached out and grabbed a handful of powder, stepping into the fireplace.

“Andromeda is a strong witch, and her home is just as well-warded as the Burrow … for obvious reasons,” Molly replied. “Go on and enjoy your afternoon dear.”

Andromeda greeted Hermione with a warm embrace and the butterflies in the young witch's stomach returned. Pushing them away, she smiled a return greeting to the older woman and hoped she didn't look too flushed.

“Lunch is just about done, I thought we could eat and then I could tell you my story – I found some pictures of Madam Price and myself from our interview.” Andromeda motioned for the Hermione to follow and made her way to the kitchen where a small table off to the side was set for two. Andromeda asked Hermione to get the pumpkin juice while she brought a steaming bowl of chicken and vegetables in green curry to the table, setting it next to the bowl of rice that was already there.

Hermione's nerves calmed after the first few bites of the delicious meal; Andromeda was not only an excellent cook but also a talented conversationalist. After they finished eating Andromeda levitated a tea tray over to the table. The pair enjoyed a hot cup of tea as their conversation continued to wander from topic to topic. Hermione stood to clear the table when they were done and Andromeda shooed her away.

“While I appreciate your helpfulness, you're my guest, my dear, and guests are not obliged to help with cleaning.” 

“I just wanted to be helpful.” Hermione blushed, hanging her head. She had forgotten that Andromeda was raised as a Pure Blood, a very rich Pureblood that had house elves to do such work, and felt almost ashamed of her stereotypical Muggle behavior. That bothered her, she never felt ashamed of her heritage before – even when Draco called her a Mudblood – she felt angry but not ashamed. She didn't understand why she felt such a longing for Andromeda to view her as worthy. Her inner contemplation over her feelings and her reactions to them must have taken longer than the instant Hermione thought they did because the next thing she was aware of was a soft finger slowly pushing her chin up, forcing her to look into the kind, dark eyes of the witch before her.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Hermione looked into Andromeda's eyes and felt herself start to blush again; she started to turn away from the older woman but found her face captured between two strong hands.

“You don't. And you don't have to hide from me, Hermione. I can't say that I know exactly what it is like to be the only girl in your little triangle of friends, but I do know what it is like to be the odd one out of a threesome. My sisters had ever so much more in common with each other than they did with me, it gets lonely sometimes when those you share your time with do not share your interests.” As Andromeda spoke, she relaxed her hold on Hermione, until at last she dropped her hands and clasped Hermione's.

“It isn't that. Well, it is, I mean, that's why I was so excited to talk with you. So it is that. It's just, the table clearing thing. You...you must think me terribly improper or something, doing house elf work. Or at least I was worried that you would think that and then I got mad at myself for feeling ashamed of doing that because nobody has ever made me feel ashamed before and then I went and felt ashamed because you didn't want me cleaning and I didn't like that feeling and … well, I got caught up in the feeling of feeling ashamed I suppose you could say,” Hermione blurted out.

“That sounds like an awful lot of feeling at once.” Andromeda smiled.

Hermione laughed; she had been so nervous about her interactions with Andromeda, and then so horribly ashamed and guilty for feeling that shame, and when it all came pouring out of her mouth like she was under the influence of Veritiserum, it didn't matter one single bit. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. When she finally caught her breath she pulled a bemused Andromeda into a tight hug.

“Thank you. For everything – acceptance and understanding are two things that I have been hard pressed to find since I became aware of the Wizarding World.”

“You are most welcome. Come, we have a book to discuss and the dishes will be there long after you return to the Burrow. Let them sit.”

Hermione followed Andromeda back into the spacious living room and sat down on the sofa. The older witch walked over to a bookcase, pulled out an aged photo album and sat down next to her. Flipping through the pages quickly, she stopped about three quarters of the way through and slid the book over to Hermione.

“This is Madam Price and myself, about five years ago. I met her when she appeared as a guest speaker at a Muggle conference about the British civillian efforts during World War II. Ted came with me, so we were able to get a magical photograph and of course she was quite surprised to run into fellow wizards there, so we had a nice chat after.”

Hermione hadn't looked at the photo for more than a moment before the questions came: anything and everything she could think of regarding what Madam Price was like, how she spoke, what she spoke on, why Andromeda was at such an event in the first place, what sorts of things were discussed, did the Muggles wonder at all about Madam Price's role in the defense of the coast. Andromeda interrupted her with a laugh, asked her to calm down a moment and then start over. The pair sat in the living room for a long time, discussing at length the event and all the details Hermione could question. 

When finally they paused to check the time, Hermione realized how close she was to Andromeda. They had both tucked their legs up under themselves and their knees were pressed together, Andromeda's right arm was draped over the back of the sofa and Hermione's wild curls fell across it. Extracting themselves from each other, the pair stood and was met with the disembodied head of Mrs. Weasley peering from the fireplace.

“Hello Andromeda, Hermione. Dinner is on and I was wondering if you were planning on coming, dear.”

“Oh yes Mrs. Weasley, thank you. I'm sorry we lost track of time.”

“Not a worry, dear. Andromeda, would you care to join us?”

“I would love to, Molly but Ted and I have plans later tonight, and I need some time to freshen up before he returns from work. I will see you in a few days for the wedding though, do you need help setting up?”

“And extra wand will never be turned away. Enjoy your evening with Ted, dear.” Mrs. Weasley smiled.

“You go on, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to talk at the wedding.” Andromeda smiled and pulled Hermione into her arms again. The younger witch inhaled deeply, resting her head in the crook of Andromeda's neck and squeezing tightly, as if it were possible to transmit her confusing emotions to the older woman simply through touch. Stepping back, Andromeda ran her thumb over Hermione's cheekbone and Hermione couldn't help but sigh softly.

“I -” Hermione stopped, embarrassed at her reaction to a simple touch.

Andromeda simply smiled.

“We will talk in a few days. I think it best if we both had some time.” She walked to the floo and held out a jar of floo powder to Hermione. “And if we dally any longer, Molly will return looking for you and possibly hex me for making her worry.” 

Hermione walked over and croaked out a raspy “Thank you,” to the older woman as she reached for the floo powder. Brown eyes met, the butterflies returned to Hermione's stomach and before she could talk herself out of it Hermione leaned in and quickly placed a soft kiss on Andromeda's cheek before fleeing into the floo and calling out, “The Burrow!”

Hermione spent the days leading up to the wedding in a fit of nervous energy. The others assumed it was because of her parents or the upcoming war or the wedding in general and so often graced her with sympathetic looks and found something for her to do. She didn't mind staying occupied – it was a good distraction from fretting over what Andromeda would do when they finally saw each other again. Hermione was completely aware of the identity of the woman's sisters and, though she would never admit it to Andromeda herself, was a bit worried that she would find herself on the wrong end of a particularly powerful or painful curse. One simply does not kiss a married, straight, older Pureblood witch if one is a Muggle-born barely legal witch.

The day of the wedding arrived, and when the sun broke over the countryside, the Weasley clan rose to great it. There were still some things that needed doing before guests arrived, and they spent the morning setting up tents, preparing food, and looking after other minor details, such as getting the house and garden properly decorated.

Hermione was helping Ginny and Gabrielle hang flowers and streamers about The Burrow when a familiar voice echoed out the kitchen windows. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she prepared to face the witch she had kissed mere days ago but the moment never came. Andromeda was set up in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and a few others who were in charge of the food. Hermione spent most of the morning helping set up outside, and when she returned indoors she found she had to wait her turn to shower. She noticed Andromeda was still elbows-deep in what was to be a great feast.

After showering and getting dressed, Hermione returned downstairs and found Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen.

“You look beautiful, dearie,” Mrs. Weasley gushed. “Andromeda asked me to tell you that she went home to get ready, but she will be back soon so you two can finish talking about the Price lady before the ceremony.”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione smiled. “I think I'll go for a walk, it's such a nice day.”

“Just mind your dress, wouldn't want to get it dirty,” Mrs. Weasley warned.

“I know a few handy spells, I promise I'll stay presentable.” Hermione waved to Ron and his brothers as they fooled about with one of the twins' newest inventions, well away from the watchful eye of their mother. She made her way to the shade of a large tree, far enough away from prying eyes that she could have privacy, but close enough to get back quickly if she needed to. Casting a few charms, she settled in the grass and leaned back against the tree, the warm breeze playing with her hair as she closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

“Molly said you were out for a walk, but she didn't say that you had already gotten dressed.” Andromeda's words broke across Hermione's consciousness like a waterfall, pulling her out of her daydreams and back into reality.

“Andromeda, I'm so sorry, I -” Hermione began stammering as she stood up before the older witch.

“Stop.” Andromeda stilled Hermione's tongue with a single finger pressed upon her lips. “If you are apologizing because you think you offended me, do not because you didn't. If you are apologizing because you are embarrassed, go ahead if you must but know you have no reason to be. If you are apologizing because you regret what you did, go ahead and I will accept it and we can continue our discussion about Eglantine Price as friends.” As Andromeda spoke she stepped closer to Hermione, and when she finished she removed her finger from the girl's lips, trailing it along her lower lip and then brushing her knuckles down Hermione's cheek.

“You...you're not mad at me?” Hermione questioned.

“Do I look mad?” Andromeda smiled.

“Oh good, I was so worried these past few days I -”

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“Do stop rambling,” Andromeda said, pressing her lips to Hermione's gently. 

Hermione whimpered softly, snaking her arms around Andromeda's waist and pulling the older witch close. The dark haired woman returned her embrace and Hermione smiled as they kissed. Stepping backwards, Hermione found the tree and let her weight rest against it, pulling Andromeda with her and deepening their kiss. Her hands moved down to rest on the older woman's hips as she felt smooth nails running up the outside of her thigh. She broke the kiss, desperate for air, and smiled as she breathed deeply, noticing the flush on Andromeda's face and the smirk on her lips.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Only if you want to,” the older witch replied, nibbling softly on the side of Hermione's neck.

Any reply Hermione had died as she moaned into the bite that Andromeda placed on the tender spot just above her clavicle. Opting for actions instead of words, the Gryffindor raked her nails down the exposed back of her older lover, leaving fine red welts in her wake before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh that was exposed as Andromeda rolled her head and hissed in pleasureful pain. A mischevious glint entered the older witch's eye and she spun Hermione around, casting a non-verbal spell just before tripping her lover backward and causing them both to fall to the softly cushioned ground.

Looking down at the young witch pinned beneath her, Andromeda smiled before again devouring Hermione's lips with searing kisses. Moments later Andromeda gasped with surprise as Hermione wandlessly banished their dress robes and flesh met flesh in the warm summer afternoon. Both witches smiled as they savoured the sensation of another's body against their own and when their eyes met moments later no other words were necessary.

Andromeda trailed soft kisses down Hermione's neck and across her chest, exploring her breasts and stopping to play with her nipples before moving on. Back and forth the older woman roamed; licking, nibbling and thoroughly enjoying herself as Hermione gasped beneath her. Suddenly the younger witch seized her arms and, with surprise on her side, was able to flip Andromeda onto her back and straddle her waist. Leaning over her dark haired lover, Hermione held her wrists to the ground and breathed deeply, causing her breasts to rub against Andromeda's and she arched her back in pleasure. A swift bite to the side of her neck caused Andromeda to gasp before moaning in pleasure as warm lips trailed kisses and licks down her sternum.

Hermione left a trail of moisture behind as she slid down Andromeda's body, settling between her legs and pressing her sex against the older woman's as she captured a nipple between her teeth and strummed her tongue over it before doing the same to the other. She gasped as nails dug into her back, Andromeda marking her as she was marked earlier. Groaning in pleasure, Hermione peppered Andromeda's stomach with soft kisses, working her way slowly to the apex of her legs where she paused, looking up at the older woman.

“Please,” was all Andromeda had to say before Hermione's brown curls descended and her clitoris was being teased with a gently probing tongue.

Hermione slowly expanded her licks to encompass Andromeda's labia as well as her clitoris. Momentarily dipping into her quim from time to time and finding that she was rather inclined to enjoy the taste of the woman before her, Hermione began a slow, steady rhythm of licks and sucks. She trailed her fingers up and down the thighs that were wrapped around her head, Andromeda's knees rested on her shoulders and her calves rubbed against the light red welts on Hermione's back. Running her hands up and down her lover's torso, the young Gryffindor tweaked a nipple and smirked as the resulting twitch drove her tongue deep into Andromeda's pussy. Staying for a moment, she flexed her tongue and stroked Andromeda's inner walls before sliding two fingers in and capturing her clitoris in her teeth once more. Stroking the nerve bundle with her tongue, Hermione focused on thrusting her fingers in and out of Andromeda's quim. Curling her fingers as she pulled out, Hermione ran them against the warm, soft flesh before pushing back, deeper, and burying her digits knuckle deep into the witch before her. 

Andromeda's soft whimpers and moans grew louder and Hermione paused with her oral ministrations to cast a quick _muffliato_ before returning her lips to her lover's clitoris. As she strummed with her tongue and thrust with her fingers she felt Andromeda begin to clench around her and increased her tempo, sweat glistening on both women as they lay together, locked in passion's embrace. After a few moments, Hermione bit down on the base of Andromeda's clitoris and thrust hard as the older woman screamed in pain and pleasure, muscles spasming as her orgasm overtook her and she bucked her hips against Hermione's face. While she calmed, the young witch smiled up at Andromeda, crawling up her body, never losing contact as she made her way back to the other lips she enjoyed kissing.

“Mmm, Hermione, I -”

“HERMIONE?! ANDROMEDA?! ARE YOU TWO COMING?” Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out over the fields around The Burrow.

“Actually Molly, I already did,” Andromeda whispered, causing Hermione to giggle. “Apparently we need to return. Save the last dance for me love? I would hate to not be able to return the favor so to speak.” Andromeda and Hermione stood, kissed,and got dressed after a few quick cleaning spells to set them right. “You look so lovely in that dress,” Andromeda said as she pulled Hermione close and embraced her once more.

“I never actually thought that this would happen. That we... well, that we would have something. Whatever this is,” Hermione confessed.

“I'm not sure what it is either, but I do know that if we don't get back, Molly will come looking, and it will be a lot harder to figure out if we have the Weasley Matriarch breathing down our necks. I promise you tonight I will be yours and we will figure this out when we have our privacy. Never doubt that my emotions are real, love, you have ignited something in me I thought dead a long time ago.”

Hermione and Andromeda walked back next to each other, looking forward to the festivities of the wedding and the night they would share together afterwards.


End file.
